Fruits Basket Drama
by zinichi uzumaki
Summary: There's a new girl in Yuki kun, and Thoru san's class, she is a member of the Sohma family, but Yuki kun knows it can't be a member of the Zodiac, but how will the members of Shigure san's houshold react when they find out that Shigure san invited her?


**Drama 1:**

**New Arrival**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: hey, I'm movin on to Fruits Basket now, My Naruto story is still going, but I just went to the library and completely emptied their shelves of manga, including Naruto, Tsubasa, Cardcaptor Sakura, Yu Yu Hakusho (love you Kurama!), Inuyasha (Koga! I love you!), Ranma ½ (Pig boy, your mine!), Rave Master (I love Shuda, Haru, Let, and Musica!), Angelic Layer, Ultra Maniac, Crimson Hero, More Starlight for your Heart, and last but certainly not least, Fruits Basket! I really love the cat boy, no matter how badly Mr. high and mighty Akito treats him and calls him monster. Rat boy you can have, he looks too much like a girl. I also like the cow guy, and the dragon guy, and the dog is funny, and the snake is even funnier! This story is about a girl in the Sohma family. This story starts around book five if you want to review names and stuff.

Tohru was as happy as always, why not? She had Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, and Shigure-san being so nice to her as usual, and being so hospitable. The only things she had to worry about were what's for dinner, and how to effectively study for that test coming up. As she entered her classroom, everyone was bustling about.

"I heard she's from Paraguay." "I heard her mother is a fashion designer!" "I heard her father is a celebrity in America!" Her classmates were talking about someone, but whom? Tohru walked to the desk of one of her classmates.

"Um, if you wouldn't mind telling me, who are you talking about?" Tohru asked. "You don't know? We're talking about the new girl we're getting in our school; she's supposed to be a member of the Sohma family." The boy answered.

At the name Sohma, Tohru perked up. "Could she be a member of the Zodiac?" She thought.

Yuki walked in after her. "What's everyone talking about?" He asked. He looked at Honda-san, she was in deep thought. "Honda-san, what is it?" He asked. One of his classmates told him the same thing he had told Tohru. "What?" He said, "It's probably someone related to one of the Zodiac, no girls in the Sohma Zodiac have any intention of going to this school, either that, or they are too young." He thought.

"Take your seats students." The teacher said. "For today, we have two announcements; both have to do with each other." "The first, we have a new student, her name is Kiruka, Kiruka, would you come in here?" upon saying this, a tall girl entered into the room, she had short hair that was cut below her shoulders, it was black, with green highlights. She wore her uniform in quite a unique way. She wore sunglasses and held a white stick in her hand. Yuki realized that she was blind. "Kiruka, would you like to say a few things about yourself?"

"Gladly sir," Kiruka tilted her head in the teacher's direction. "I am Kiruka Sohma. As many of you have probably heard, my mother is a fashion designer, but my father is not a celebrity from America, he is from Africa. He is a scientist working with his colleagues there to cure the many diseases forming in Africa." She continued, with everyone's attention on her. This was a glad change for the teacher. "As you can see, I am blind, but that does not give me a learning disadvantage. I hope to further my learning here."

"Now I expect you all to treat her with respect...are there any questions for our new classmate?" The teacher asked, hoping to keep this attentive tranquility going as long as he could before they got rowdy while he was teaching.

"I have one!" One of the girls from the secret prince Yuki club yelled, waving her hand in the air. Kiruka heard her voice and turned her blind attention towards her.

"Yes?" She asked. The girl was partly freaked out at her new classmate's ability to pinpoint exactly where her voice was coming from.

"Are you really related to Yuki-kun?" This girl, Minami-san, was trying to decide if she was friend or foe. Kiruka hesitated.

"Yes…_distantly_." She answered. Yuki realized why he hadn't recognized her; he barely knew anyone distantly related to him. Another question came from Minami-san.

"Who are you staying with?" Kiruka answered with a little hint of anger. She apparently didn't want anyone knowing that much about her.

"Shigure-san invited me to stay with him, Kyo-kun, and Yuki-kun; since my parents are both…away…" Kiruka answered. Yuki looked like he was about to puke.

"I'm going to kill him!" He mumbled under his breath, referring to his least favorite dog.

The teacher woke up. "Hunh...oh, please go to your seat next toooooo…" He said as he searched the classroom for an empty seat. "…next to Yuki and Tohru. Right…there." He pointed with his finger, forgetting that she was blind. "Oh, I'm sorry, Yuki, Tohru, say hello so that she can hear you."

They simultaneously said hello. Kiruka made her way towards them, tapping her stick in front of her, making sure there was nothing she stepped on. Minami-san eyed her suspiciously.

After classes, Minami-san ran to the club's meeting area and reported her findings to Mio-san and Motoko-senpai. "Interesting…" Motoko-senpai thought. "We need to research this girl further. You say she hesitated when she said how she was related to prince Yuki?" Minami-san only nodded. "Hmm, Operation: Invade the wave girl's house is still in the beginning stage, so…" She turned to see the girl walking to her host home from the window. "We still have time to start Operation: Blind annihilation." The three girl's laughter could be heard from all sides of Kaibara High School.

Tohru-san stood by Kiruka-san, just in case Kiruka-san needed her. Yuki-kun was looking a little ill. "Going to kill him, going to kill him, going to kill him!" He screamed inside his head. Kyo-kun wasn't looking too good either. Suddenly, Kyo-kun felt a sudden urge to fight Yuki-kun.

"I'm gonna kill you, dang rat!" He yelled, bearing his fists. Yuki-kun found this as a good way to release some stress made in his mind by Shigure-san.

"Let's just see you try." He said in his calm taunting voice that always made Kyo-kun mad. Kyo-kun ran towards Yuki-kun, and was ready to punch him right in the face. Kiruka-san used her walking stick to stab both in the stomach, stopping them from advancing any further. She used Tohru-san's arm to help her stay standing.

"That's enough!" She yelled at both of them. She lowered her walking stick; sure that she had stopped them from fighting. Tohru-san was just about to step in, but she was glad she didn't have to; she was never happy to stop their fights.

"Um…" Tohru-san said, trying to change the subject. "What does everyone want for dinner? Kiruka-san?" She asked their guest first.

"Anything but leeks…I'm…allergic." Kiruka-san answered. Kyo-kun seemed surprised. He stopped giving hated looks towards Yuki-kun and answered as well.

"Same for me." He said, resuming his evil glares at Yuki-kun.

"Anything you make is good, Honda-san." Yuki answered also. His calmness had returned.

Awaiting their return from school was Shigure-san, he was teasing his editor Mitchan, as usual. "Oh, I'm not going to be able to finish the next novel."

"Why?" Mitchan was freaking out, fingers twitching near her face.

"I'm running away." Shigure-san was having fun with this.

"No, please no!" His editor's stress was apparent; he decided to get some mileage off of this one. He began running around the house, Mitchan chasing after him.

"Running away, running away, running away!" He said, almost singing. Mitchan was close behind.

"No, please? Please?" She was to the point of crying. The door opened, with the students standing in the doorway. Both writer and editor skidded to a stop in front of the door.

"Welcome home everyone!" Shigure-san sung with delight.

"I'll be at the office, drinking some soothing tea." Mitchan comforted herself, walking out the door, a defeated woman.

"Bye Mitchan!" Shigure-san said once again singing, waving his hand in the air.

"Have you been torturing that poor woman again?" Yuki-kun asked.

"No, just teasing." Shigure-san said innocently.

"That reminds me. Who told you that you could invite people to stay with us without asking?" Yuki-kun grabbed him by the shirt, giving him a 'You're so dead' glare.

"I see our guest has arrived." Shigure-san snapped out of his playtime mode. "Hello Kiruka-san!" He ran to the visitor, arms snapped out like springs, ready for a big hug. Kyo-kun punched him out of the way. He fell to his side and cried fountains of tears. "Kyo's so mean to me." He mumbled.

"Do you want help with dinner Tohru-san?" Kiruka-san asked. Tohru went into a spaz attack.

"Ah…no, no, I'm fine, you don't have to go out of your way to help me!" She said remembering that Kiruka-san was blind.

"No, it's fine, just tell me where every thing is, and I can help."

"Oh, okay."

Dinner was good, and very filling. Yuki-kun started warming up to their new visitor. "This is very good you two."

"Yes." Shigure-san said drowsily. He had had a lot of tea, with a hint of sake', as he had requested. He fell over yet again, fast asleep. No one wanted to wake him up; after all, tomorrow they were going to the lake. Shigure-san started laughing in his sleep. "Huu huu huu!"


End file.
